


Vexsuma

by Anonymous



Series: Welcome To VexCraft! [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Magic, Vex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Xisuma was tired. Holding back his void magic for six seasons had taken a toll on him. The void never stops calling.The void wants him back.
Series: Welcome To VexCraft! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843546
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	Vexsuma

Xisuma was tired.

He was always tired, so it wasn’t something new, nor was he particularly surprised to feel tired.

There was always something to keep him occupied. A new project, a new world update, a new server event. A new competition, a new alliance to make, a new turf to defend.

Xisuma enjoyed them, don’t get him wrong.

It was just…

Tiring.

It never stopped. He could barely catch his breath before something else was expected of him. He didn’t know how the other hermits handled it. Did they commit to a regular sleep schedule? He knew Bdubs and Wels did. Did they take regular, healthy breaks? Team ZIT did, always covering for and supporting each other. Did they just take life a little slower, a little calmer? xB seemed to focus on what he could do, one thing at a time, and do it well.

But how would he explain the progress of someone like Cub? Joe? Scar? Etho? Xisuma couldn’t compare his progress to theirs, and he was already tired while the rest of them pushed forth endlessly.

Were they tired? What kept them going? How did they have so much energy?

Maybe he just had more duties than the rest of them, being the admin and all. Although, he didn’t have _too_ much more work to do compared to the rest. It wasn’t really something he could point a finger at and say, yes, that is exactly why I feel tired. It would be unfair to the rest of the hermits if he complained about being tired because he was so much more _important_ than them - no, that wasn’t the case at all. He just pressed a few more buttons than anymore - and those weren’t even physical buttons he had to press; admin commands were vocal commands.

Xisuma huffed at himself, scoffed at his own train of thought as he flew around resetting The End, regenerating the End Cities so hermits could loot them for more resources. He sounded as though he was unhappy with his role. He wasn’t. He was honoured, still, after all these years, to be the one the hermits chose to put their faith in, entrusted with full admin powers. Full command over everything: weather, world generation, resources. They trusted a _voidwalker_ not to abuse these powers, and Xisuma prided himself in never letting them down.

Though the void he was from would not consider that something to be proud of. The void was endless, expansive, consuming. Even now, as he flew through The End, the void below him called for him, tugged on his boots, weighed down his elytra wings; pulling him downwards, dragging him home. Just like the void, void magic only took, and voidwalkers were made to spread the control of the void beyond The End.

He was sent to Hermitcraft to claim it for the void. He was never meant to become friends with any of them, let alone be nominated to become their admin. The Void was initially proud of Xisuma. Playing the long game, it said. Now that Xisuma had admin powers, none of the hermits could stand in his way. He could turn Hermitcraft into void with a flick of his fingers (or, more literally, a command of his voice). Delete the world. Remove the blocks. Send it to the endless abyss. Move on to the next world. Consume until there was nothing left.

Xisuma taught himself to resist the void. He learnt to bury his void magic deep within, that icy cold frost that wrapped around his heart, the blinding pain that pulled behind his eyes. He put all his thought, all his focus into being a great admin and ignored the purple particles that floated around him, waiting to be called into use. He forced himself to use his feet to walk in The End, used blocks to build his way between islands, instead of teleporting over.

The void sent another _him_ \- the hermits called him an _evil_ version of Xisuma - to show Xisuma how he was supposed to act. What he was supposed to do. Who he was supposed to answer to. Xisuma used his admin abilities to ban Evil Xisuma.

But Evil Xisuma wasn’t in the wrong. Evil Xisuma wasn’t the bad one.

Xisuma was.

Evil Xisuma was just carrying out the void’s commands. He was doing what Xisuma was supposed to do. Dominate. Destroy. Devour.

Xisuma was the betrayer. A voidwalker defying the void. A voidkind turning his back on the abyss for something tangible. _Something that wouldn’t last._

_**Xisuma was wrong.** _

**Nothing is as eternal as the void.**

**It starts with the void and it ends with the void.**

**You are the void.**

He was the void.

The coldness of his core. The frost at his fingertips. The numbness of his mind, void of thought.

He belonged to the void.

Xisuma’s elytra angled upwards, causing him to soar downwards, plummeting headfirst back where he belonged.

The void was ready to accept him. To forgive him, to embrace him back into the endless.

He would return.

Something blinked in the corner of his helmet, then expanded to cover his screen, green text blocking his view of the void beneath.

 _Tango: X, is the end good? Impy & I want to get back to the trading hall_  
_ImpulseSV: Villagers in Space!_

Xisuma struggled to pull his elytra up, spamming a burst of rockets to shoot himself high up into the sky. He glided sideways instead, slamming headfirst against the top of an island and rolling to a rough stop.

Xisuma unstrapped his helmet and gasped, taking in the cold End air, swallowing the panic that followed his realization of what he had been about to do.

That had happened too many times over the last couple months. He had found himself stepping out beneath a thunderstorm unconsciously, heavy rain beating down on his armour, summoning his innate need to teleport before he caught himself and physically dove back into the shelter instead. He had found himself digging, just digging - digging out blocks beneath his honey shop, clearing out land, creating space, _void_ , reaching bedrock before he managed to pull himself out from beneath and made a rocks shop instead, creating a normal and reasonable explanation for why he had compulsively cleared out so much land.

A destructive train of thought that would have dragged him back into the grasp of the void, given him back to the very force he had been resisting his entire life. The eventual cause of Hermitcraft being destroyed by his own two hands, his long, black-tipped fingers.

The call of the void had been becoming stronger and Xisuma both blamed his exhaustion _on_ it, and _for_ it.

Xisuma was tired of fighting the void.

He was tired of burying his void magic in the depths of his cold heart, the building, burning chill of magic eating away at himself.

He was tired of the judgemental looks his fellow voidwalkers gave him everytime he came to the end. Tired of being pointed at and ridiculed in their screechy tongue.

“Oh, what are you looking at?” Xisuma snapped at the voidwalkers around him, their glowing purple eyes never looking away from him.

_/kill @e[r=100, type=voidwalker]_

That was not their name in the code.

_/kill @e[r=100, type=endermen]_

Maybe he did abuse his admin abilities after all.

Xisuma hugged his knees to his chest and rested his forehead over his knees. The silence was both a relief and torture. There were no longer anyone around to mock him, but now the only thing he could hear was the voice within. The void calling him from below.

**You are the void.**

He loved Hermitcraft, he didn’t want to destroy Hermitcraft, but he’d be damned if he couldn’t find a way to work out the incessant void magic that had been building up for six whole seasons; he might just do something he would regret for the rest of his life.

A screech in front of him. It took Xisuma a moment to realise that there was no malice in the voidwalker’s _”hey”_ , only kindness and sorrow.

Xisuma looked up. The voidwalker offered him a block.

“Light blue glazed terracotta?” Xisuma questioned.

The voidwalker gave him the stink eye in response. Xisuma racked his brains for what else the block might be.

“Vex magic?” Xisuma tried again. The voidwalker nodded. Xisuma stood up. “How did it end up here?”

_”Take it home.”_

“Take it back to the overworld?” Xisuma asked again. The voidwalker didn’t reply, lowering its gaze to the block of vex magic in its hands, held out for Xisuma to take.

Xisuma reached out for the block with both hands. He could hand it over to Cub and Scar, he supposed. They hadn’t been dealing with vex magic yet this season, as far as Xisuma knew, but they would _know what to-_

Xisuma gasped as icicles stabbed roots into his heart, branching out from his core, a chill colder than the void finding its way through his veins.

Vex magic soared through his veins, piggybacking on the void magic in his blood, swirling together to create something more… _powerful_.

_More unstable._

Blinding pain that built up behind his eyes, then pushed itself through, his sight turning momentarily white before his vision returned, sharper, brighter, clearer.

Magic clawing beneath the surface of his skin, tearing him apart from within to get out. Begging to be used. Promising destruction on a scale he had never imagined.

**A gift from me.**

_No!_

**You have a lot of untapped potential, Xisuma. You just needed a little nudge to pull down the barriers you had put up for yourself. I’ve done that for you.**

He hadn’t noticed how heavy his breathing had become. Every inhale was like an explosion of power within him. He had been told that void magic and vex magic didn’t mix, but maybe it was a tale told to _prevent_ them from mixing.

He looked down at his hands, trembling with magic beyond his wildest imaginations, magic he could barely hold back, magic he could barely control. The block of pure vex magic and the voidwalker who had handed it to him were both gone. His mind was whirling, thoughts swirling, rationality overwhelmed by the pure magic that filtered itself through his thoughts, invading his mind. He couldn’t think. What was he supposed to do with so much power?

**Destroy.**

Destroy. _No!_ It was as simple as that.

_Don’t!_

A clench of his fist, and he lifted his head to see the island opposite him sucked away into nothingness. Block after block, popping out of existence. Giving way for the void.

It warmed his cold heart to see that, a sense of satisfaction pleasing him, a wide smile of contentment drawing his lips up to his cheeks, further than they had ever stretched.

_Stop!_

He felt so alive. He wasn’t tired anymore. Was it just because of the magic powering him? Or was it because his walls were finally down, his defenses were finally destroyed, and he had finally given in to his true nature?

What he was created to do. What was embedded in his very code. _Admin access!_ He bent over and reached for his helmet on the ground.

**Why do you need your helmet, voidwalker?**

His fingers curled into a fist, pulling away from the helmet.

**Why do you need to wear a mask?**

He straightened, standing up again.

**Why do you need to hide who you are?**

”Oh Xisuma, there you are. Are you d- what the-? What’s going on?”

He whirled around. He stretched an arm out towards the red-eyed intruder. His palm cackled with purple particles and lines of icy blue. The intruder stepped back.

Someone else swopped in from behind.

”Oh, Xisuma, do you need help with your helmet?”

“Impy, stand back, I think there’s something wrong-”

**NO!**

A sudden gasp of clarity. Lines of green code running like ants before his eyes.

_/modify player code Xisuma_  
_/void clear 99999_  
_/kill Xisuma_

“Is he awake?”

“I don’t know if he can hear us.”

“How is he?”

“Not doing well. I want to know whose smart idea it was to give Xisuma an entire block of vex magic.”

“We found him like this.”

“I’ve _told_ him that vex and void magic don’t mix! What was he _thinking_?”

“It seems to mix pretty well.”

“It _can’t_ mix! Both magics leech their energy from other sources. When void and vex magic mix, they just leech energy from _each other_ and drive the user into an endless, unstoppable cycle of magic.”

“Well, just remove the vex magic while he’s still knocked out.”

“I _can’t_.” A deep sigh. “It has latched onto his void magic and it’s not letting go. It has written itself into his code. It’s a part of him now, just as much as the void is to him as a voidwalker.”

“Well, what do we do?”

“Nothing. We can’t do anything. We just have to hope that the suit is enough to contain it.”

“The suit?”

“Xisuma made the suit to hide himself from his code. He made it to block the void out. It’s where he keeps his admin abilities. Technically, it should also be able to block out the new vex magic; use his admin abilities to loop a silencing code on it.”

“It doesn’t work, not on the void anymore. I’ve seen him doing… voidwalker things. Destroying things.”

“Well he can’t hide from his code forever. It’s bound to find a way though.”

“That means it can’t work on the vex magic as well, right? Can’t hold it back?”

“Not forever.”

“Well… what happens when Xisuma’s void and vex magic break through the suit?”

**He’ll come back to me.**

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought?


End file.
